


Coffee Guest

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother! John, CGLRE, Caregiver! Hercules, Caregiver! Lafayette, Fluffy ?, Infantilism, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-binary character, Poly!Hamilsquad, Polyamory, little! alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Lafayette has a habit of inviting people over for coffee, they also have a habit of forgetting to tell their boyfriends.Hamilton hates Jefferson, Jefferson hates Hamilton, Laf' on the other hand is good friends with Jefferson. You see the issue?orAlex is in little space when Jefferson comes over via Laf's invitation.





	1. Coffee Guest

 

It was not secret that Lafayette was a social being. They loved to talk and get to know people; their wittiness and personality seemed to charm almost everyone they came into contact with. This was a quality that their boyfriends cherished… but they did have one habit that got on everyone’s nerves.

This habit being, constantly inviting people into their apartment for coffee. From the moment they had all moved into the small apartment, Laf’ had always invited people inside. This would be no problem if not for their _unconventional_ relationship. Lafayette would often say, “You should meet my boyfriends, come in I can make a coffee?” or something along those lines. Most would smile and accept the offer, not wanting to seem rude and assuming the plural was simply a foreigner’s mistake. But then they would be corrected to being introduced to their new acquaintances boyfriends, (“John, Hercules and Alexander! They are the loves of my life.”)

 Some would grow used to the arrangement, others would smile and nod and never be seen again. The group could never be sure if it was the homophobia or fear of non-monogamy that drew them away. Perhaps it was a mix of both.

 Another thing Laffayette would do that would drive their boyfriends insane, was forget to tell them when they had invited someone over. And that is were the trouble begins.

 

 

Lafayette laughed, nodding their head in agreement. They had invited a somewhat close friend over for (yep you guessed it) coffee and it hadn’t been even five minutes and already the two were laughing at the expense of whiny customers.

 

“I do not envy you Thomas, I don’t think I could make it through a day without snapping if I was a waiter.”

 Thomas Jefferson sat on the stool beside the giggling French fry. Coffee cupped between both hands. “It’s actually the fucking worst, I pray to god that my law career goes smoothly ‘cus If I have to keep smiling at some bitchy soccer mom who wants to _speak to the manager_ I will poison someone’s food.”

“I guess some just can’t hold their arsenic… He had it coming; he had it coming-“ Lafayette began to mumble quietly to themself. Once a theatre kid, always a theatre kid.

 This solidarity in bitching about bitches one has to deal with when working in customer service was interrupted by the bedroom door being flung open and an onesie-clad Alex rushing out.

 

“Doudou!”

_Well fuck_

When the two had first entered the apartment, it had been silent and seemingly empty, but now it dawned upon Lafayette that the three boys had not gone out as they had originally thought but instead had retired for an afternoon nap. A nap that Lafayette and Jefferson had interrupted.

With only a quick glance at Jefferson, Lafayette turned to face their little boy. Embracing him and pulling him into their lap Laf smiled wider as Alex tucked his face into the crook of their neck.

“Hello there mon petit,” They chuckled before looking at Jefferson, smile dropping as they saw the confusion fog their friends eyes.

 

It was at this moment both John and Hercules exited the same bedroom that Alex had just ran from, the two had expected to see Alex already on ‘Doudou Lafayette’s’ hip. But instead found a different image that they had been predicting.

 “What the fuck?”   


“John, language please.”

 

“Sorry laf’.”

 

Hercules crossed his arms, “What’s he doing here?”

“I invited him.”

“You couldn’t of gone to a café for this?”   


“You can lecture me later Hercules, please, we must address the elephant in the room, no?”

 

It seemed that Alex had noticed the presence of the other person, while not fully realising exactly who the ‘stranger’ was, and began to squirm in attempt to get out of Lafayette’s arms, which wrapped around his middle. The caregiver in question, had Jefferson pinned down with a simple unrelenting look and was clearly figuring out a game plan in making sure Jefferson kept quiet. It was no secret that Jefferson and Hamilton had a strong rivalry, this could easily be used against their little one and Lafayette would not be having that.

 “I’m going to let him go, please catch him you know how he is liking to run off into un-convenient hiding places.”

After giving the words a moment to sink in, Lafayette slowly released the little who immediately attempted to run towards one of the spare bedrooms only to be scooped up Hercules.

 Now, even though most will describe Lafayette as a kind and carefree person, that doesn’t mean they are always this way. A key example being this moment, a smile played on their lips but unlike the sunny smile that they wore before this one put a chill down Jefferson’s spin.

 Placing their chin on the palm of their hand, Lafayette leaned against the bench.        

“I’m sure you can read the tension in the room, no?”

Jefferson only offered a mute nod.

 

Alexander began to whine as he wriggled to get out of Herc’s hold. John began to whisper to the baby, his face lighting up as he distracted him.

 “I suppose you’ll want an explanation.”

“Laf’ listen. Whatever you guys do in the bedroom is none of my business.” Jefferson said raising his hands defensively.

 

“ _Merde_ , no no no no no no,” Lafayette almost moaned, pressing their fingers into their forehead. “Why must everyone always think of daddy kink?” They sighed and took a sip from their coffee.

“Think of it like this, because of certain stress Alexander has had in his life, his brain will sometimes revert itself to a younger age to cope. This is not sexual at all, because at this moment, he is a child.”

Jefferson nodded slowly, looking behind his friend and at the baby in question. He was now giggling at John, who was animatedly telling some story using two stuffed animals as props, something about the pelican wanting to go on a holiday?

Hamilton-no, Alex was sucking on a pacifier and eyes twinkling. Hercules still had an arm wrapped around the little but was looking directly at Jefferson, face unreadable.

“So it seems…”

 

“Thomas, mon ami, I am sure you understand why we are tense no? It is not a talked about thing in society and with you two trying to go into the same career… you see our fear, yes?”

Re-focusing on Lafayette, Jefferson’s lips pulled into a small but genuine smile.

“Laf’ I know me and Hamilton don’t exactly get along,” (Herc’ snorted from the living room.)“ -but as you said, that’s a kid over there. I may be an asshole but I’m not gonna be an asshole to a kid.”

 

The air felt one hundred times lighter.

Lafayette clapped their hands together, all traces of malice disappeared as if it had never existed, dazzling smile on their lips once more.

“Fantastic!”

 

“Do you think it would be okay if I interact with him like this?” Jefferson asked shifting in his seat a little.

Lafayette turned around to face their boy’s, John was busy distracting Alex but Hercules had been paying attention to the entire conversation.

 

To describe a non-verbal conversation between Lafayette would be an incredibly difficult task, those who have witnessed one of these conversations will always be left confounded on how a entire conversation could be sustained though only the most subtle of glances and flicks of the eyes, and yet Laf’ and Herc’ would do it.

 And so, with only looks and subtle head tilts the two debated Jefferson’s question.

“I don't trust him.”

“I know mon amour, he has taken to this quite quickly.”

“So you agree that he should leave right about now?”

“No”

“Elaborate.” 

“Think about it my dear Hercules! If we say no he will be thinking about why not continuously. But if we say yes he will be so smitten by the little one he will not dare breathe a word to anyone!”

“You’re logic is flawed French fry.”

Lafayette shrugged.

“Fine, but if he does anything, I’m pushing him out the window.”

“ _If_ he does anything, I’ll help.”

 

Jefferson sat there quietly, he was no stranger to these silent conversations and yet he could never understand how the fuck anything was communicated. He suspected that one day the two will reveal that they can actually read each others mind or have developed some secret code as apposed to the ‘we just know’ that they always responded with.

Lafayette turned back to Jefferson, “You can, but if you are not nice you will never see the light of day again.”

 

Swallowing thickly, Jefferson rose from the stool and stepped towards the group on the couch Lafayette following promptly behind him.

 

Unsure of what to do Jefferson settled for crouching down a few feet away from the couch (Hercules was still glaring) and cleared his throat.

“Hi, um, Alex?” he greeted uncertainly to Alex’s turned back, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, maybe he should just turn around and go home.

 

Alex started at the unfamiliar voice and turned his head towards the stranger. He regarded this man for a moment, (looks like Doudou but not) and smiled, flopping towards him. If not for Hercules arms around him Alex would of fallen headfirst onto the ground, not for the first time mind you.

 Another silent conversation between Hercules and Lafayette, but a much simpler one, it basically consisted of Hercules asking if he should let Alex approach and Lafayette shrugging. It was an unspoken dynamic when Alex was in headspace, Laf’ and Herc’ would act as caretakers more than John who was happy to act as an older brother type figure.

Gently Herc released the still flopped Alex who immediately wriggled towards Jefferson who sat as rigid as if he were in the eyesight of a man-eating dinosaur.

The baby made his way straight to Jefferson hair, touching the puffle gently with the palm of his hand stifling a giggle with the other. Jefferson forced himself to relax, it was a strange thing, to be looking at the man who had threatened to ‘beat the living shit’ out of him and other violent acts only a few days ago, now fluffing at his hair and smiling genuinely. A he had observed before, this wasn’t Hamilton this was someone else entirely.

 

~

 

Jefferson’s arm was long past numb, pins and needles ran through it painfully. Alex had fallen asleep on his arm and while cute at first it was now rather troublesome.

 John offered a polite smile as he wordlessly lifted Alex off him, grunting a little under his weight.

Silently Jefferson motioned that he should leave, and shuffled towards the door. Lafayette followed face almost glowing in happiness. 

“Notre petit secret, oui?”

“Don’t worry Laf’, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

~

 

 

 

“JEMMY GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT TODAY!!”

 

“Thomas, why must you always enter with yelling?”

“I’m excited shush.”

James sighed; his boyfriend really was a character. He shifted in his seat and moved his laptop, motioning to Thomas that he ahd his full attention. “What did you find out today?”

“Hamilton-”

_Oh god what now?_

“-is a little!”

James choked on air, out of all the people; he never in a million years would believe Hamilton to be a little.

“I know right! I was with Laf’ and he must have been in little-space- well he was obviously in little space…” Jefferson proceeded to recount what happened in his rather eventful afternoon. As he spoke he walked around the room as he usually did when discussing eventful encounters in his day, picking out random objects and mussing them around before placing them down somewhere they had no place in being.

He explained how he cleverly avoided suspicion by suggesting that it was a daddy kink (James snorted at that) and how he had found himself almost slipping but was able to keep it together (because oh my god Alex was so cute you know? Also that would have been awkward huh?)

 All the while James nodded and hummed at the right intervals, waiting for Thomas to calm the fuck down. When he did in eventually calm, James was ready with his one main question.

“How are you now baby? Do you need to be little?”

“Nah, I’m good. Lets cuddle though okay?”

 “Okay baby.”

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bonus chapter cus I feel that Alex didn't do a lot in the last chapter except exist.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Alexander please lower your voice.”

“No Laf’! I-How—How the fuck did you think it was a good idea –“

No more than an hour after Thomas Jefferson had left the apartment, Alex had woken up in his big headspace and after a few minutes of realisation, was ready to kill.

“Alex, listen. He won’t do anything.” Lafayette assured, trying to calm him. They placed a hand on his shoulder only for Alex to jerk away and continue his pacing.

“My career is _RUINED_ now. So thanks for that I mean honestly Jeffseron has it in for me, hell he’s probably already texted everyone in our classes because he sure as hell wont sit there and….” Lafayette decided it was best to take Hercules and Johns lead, quiet observation and listening until he stopped rambling. Sighing they sat down resting their head on Johns shoulder (albeit not all that comfortable, it was reassuring)

 

Alex’s mind was racing, already thinking of all the ways Jefferson could use this against him, blackmail him. Oh god what if he waited until Alexander had made something of himself and then tear it out from under him, publically humiliate him. God how could Laf’ not see how much danger his career was in?

“Hi Jefferson this is Hercules, am I good to put you on speaker?”

 Hercules voice pulled Alex out of his train of thought; he turned and faced his boyfriend who was now fiddling with his phone. Alex relaxed his hands that had wound themselves in his hair without his realising.

Jefferson’s voice pierced the room, he seemed to be over enunciating. He’s probably drunk, Alex thought to himself, celebrating my downfall.

“You still there Mulligan?”

“Yeah I’m still here, okay so obviously we’re all still a little worried about what you saw today. Is there anyway you can prove that you’re not gonna say anything?”

There was a pause before Jefferson sighed.

“Look, I know you guys don’t trust me; but I’m got going to shame Hamilton for his coping methods okay? If I’m going to use anything against him it's the photo’s from last years Christmas party.”

“Okay, thanks Jefferson. See ya.” Hercules hung up and raised an eyebrow. “Are you satisfied?”

Shifting from one foot to the other Alex sighed, despite the fact that _Jefferson_ knew, the phone call did somehow put him at ease.

“I’m never satisfied… but I’m not freaking out, so thankyou.”

 

Hercules smiled gently, nodding. Alex meekly joined the group on the loveseat, draping over them so his head lay on Herc’s lap and feet rested on Laf’. John rubbed his back gently. It had been a big day for everyone so they were all more than happy to put it behind them and just cuddle while watching whatever ridiculous reality t.v show was on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable lil fucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Twist lmao. 
> 
> Comments give me life so let me know what you think of what you want to see in this series ^_^
> 
> S.O to LaughterForChickens for Laf's 'caregiver' name


End file.
